


When Harry met Neelix

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Harry's having a really rough day, he's been involved in another incident on an away mission. Captain Janeway decides enough is enough and confines Harry to his quarters for twenty four hours. Can Harry get through it, with some help from Neelix.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Neelix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	When Harry met Neelix

Harry was sat in front of Captain Janeway’s desk. He felt both nervous and frustrated. Once again he had been summoned to an investigation with the Captain. Kathryn looked at Harry; she stared at him for a moment, she had a look of disappointment in her eyes.   
“Harry, I can’t believe we are having this conversation once again. You were sent on a mission to purely investigate, but instead you’ve been involved in a conflict between Kazon and Vidian. You should’ve left well enough alone but instead you got involved in their conflict even after being advised not to. Harry, I’m deadly serious when I say this, you are never going to make it past Ensign, if you continue in this way,” Kathryn said.  
Harry looked at her in horror. He couldn’t believe what she had just said to him. A wave of rage flowed through him, in an unexpected turn, he released his fury.  
“So in the same situation what would have you done? I had to be involved there were lives at risk. Oh yeah and I haven’t forgotten the many times that you have been involved in situations you shouldn’t have been in. You’re nothing but a hypocrite. I’m done,” Harry yelled.  
Before Kathryn had her opportunity to respond Harry stormed out. He was furious with her. I can’t believe she said that to me, she’s the fucking hypocrite and it’s only me who has had the balls to stand up to her and tell her the truth. Harry angrily thought.  
He stormed into the mess hall, threw himself into a chair and huffed. The rest of the mess hall was deserted, apart from Neelix, who was tiding up. He noticed Harry and decided to see what the issue was. He wandered over to Harry and asked, “Every thing all right Harry?”  
Harry looked up at Neelix and smirked.  
“No it’s not, I can’t believe that the Captain has said that I will never make it past Ensign if I continue with this so called ‘reckless’ behaviour, just because I tried to help a Vidian ship that was in trouble with some Kazon. I mean come on! She been far more reckless than I’ve ever been,” Harry explained and took a deep breath.  
Neelix nodded, he was listening and processing what Harry had told him. He decided to get him and Harry a coffee. He passed the cup to Harry and sat down with him.  
“Sorry for coming across so angry. I feel that I’ve has a massive weight lifted from me and thanks for the coffee,” Harry apologised.  
Neelix smiled, he looked at Harry and said, “It’s alright Harry, sometimes it helps to get things off our chest. Just remember I’m always here if you ever want to talk about anything.”  
Harry smiled and took a sip of his coffee. He was about to thank Neelix but his comm badge beeped.  
“Captain Janeway to Ensign Kim.”  
Harry gulped; he knew bad news was coming.  
“Ensign Kim here, how can I help?” he nervously asked.  
“You damn well know why I’m calling, my ready room now!” she screamed.  
The link cut out. Harry groaned, he knew what was coming. He finished his coffee, thanked Neelix and stood up. He was about to leave, when Neelix stood up and said “Good luck.”  
Harry weakly smiled and left. He was now really nervous, what was going to happen to him? He quickly walked back to the ready room and entered. Kathryn was standing behind he desk, she looked furious. Harry sat down. His heart was racing and waited for Kathryn to make her move.  
After five minutes passed, Kathryn had finished screaming five years worth of negativity at him and composed herself. She still didn’t look happy but at least he wasn’t being deafened.  
“Ensign Kim, you are hereby relieved from the night shift with immediate effect permanently, your Holodeck privileges are now withdrawn for the next month and for the next twenty four hours you’re confined to your quarters. I really had high hopes for you Harry, but how you have behaved today has confirmed my beliefs, that you are never going to progress from being an Ensign, dismissed” Kathryn said, she had an air of disappointment in her voice.  
Harry left without saying a word, he knew it was best to leave without arguing. Harry slowly walked back to his quarters. He was annoyed with himself, why did he have to be so arrogant about the whole situation. He entered his quarters and flopped on the sofa. Damn it Harry! What’s wrong me! My arrogance has now cost me even a hint of promotion. Why do I have to be such a dick? Harry thought to himself.  
“Neelix to Harry.”  
“Harry here, how can I help Neelix?” Harry asked.  
“Just checking you’re alright,” Neelix said.  
“I’m better now that I’ve got that meeting out of the way,” Harry sighed.  
“Well maybe if you’d like I can bring some dinner over to you and we could have a proper catch up, it’s up to you,” Neelix offered.  
“Sure, I’d love that, just pop over when you’re ready and we’ll go from there, Harry out,” Harry replied.  
I know some of the crew find Neelix annoying but actually I think he’s alright, at least he listened to what I had to say earlier. Well it will be nice to have someone to talk to over dinner. Harry thought to himself.  
Harry got changed. He couldn’t bear wearing his uniform any longer. He felt much better once he was in his favourite shirt and jeans. A moment later the door chimed. He called to enter and Neelix appeared. He had also bought dinner on a trolley with him as well. Harry smiled, he didn’t realise how hungry he was and was very much looking forward to what Neelix had bought with him.  
“Hi Harry, hope you like pasta. I thought it might cheer you up as I’ve been informed by Tom that’s what helps to make him feel better,” Neelix said.  
“That’s really thoughtful of you, well I’m really looking to it,” Harry replied.  
Neelix placed the plates on the table and Harry joined him. While they ate, Harry went through all the details with Neelix about the meeting with Kathryn. Neelix listened to everything Harry said.   
“Gosh you have been through a rough ordeal. At least now it’s over. I’m sorry that you have been confined to your quarters,” Neelix said.  
“It’s alright, I deserve what I got. I let my arrogance get the better of me. I should’ve known better,” Harry said.  
Neelix sympathetically smiled. He knew that Harry was trying to do his best and protect others, but Kathryn was perhaps a little too harsh on him. Confining him to quarters for twenty fours hours and taking his Holodeck privileges was just a little to extreme for Neelix’s liking. Harry decided to change the course of the conversation; he didn’t want to continue with the negativity from earlier. He spoke about his favourite things like playing his clarinet and saxophone, even to his surprise to find out that Neelix also was a fan of jazz music as well.  
“No way! You like jazz to!” Harry exclaimed.  
“Yeah, since I first met you and heard you play your clarinet, I decided to start listening to jazz and have enjoyed it since,” Neelix replied.  
Harry was beaming. He had never had so much fun talking about the things that he enjoyed. He was also quite surprised how comfortable he was with Neelix and how much fun he was having with him. I’m so surprised how much we have in common. It’s been a great night. Oh that’s odd; I have a lovely warm fuzzy feeling…. It can’t be….surely not. I can’t be developing feelings for Neelix. Damn it. Harry thought.  
Harry looked over to the other side of the room. He couldn’t quite bring himself to look at Neelix. He felt embarrassed. Neelix could see Harry obviously wanted to be on his own. He stood up and thanked Harry for a wonderful evening. Harry turned around and looked up at Neelix, he felt bad about looking away. He stood up.  
“Thanks for such a wonderful evening Neelix, I can’t thank you enough,” Harry said smiling.  
“You’re most welcome Harry. If you would like me to I would be more than happy to bring you some breakfast in the morning if you like,” Neelix suggested.  
“Yeah I would like that thanks,” Harry replied.  
Harry stepped forward and hugged Neelix. Neelix hugged Harry in return, he let go and stared at Harry for a moment. He quickly looked away. Uh oh, I think I may be starting have feelings for Harry. Mind you I do think he’s rather good looking. Come on Neelix pull yourself together, say good night and leave. Neelix thought to himself. He said good night, his was blushing bright red as he spoke and left.   
Harry sighed. It had been an excellent night. He felt exhausted. He decided to go to bed. For a while he struggled to fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning. The drama from earlier in the day kept replaying through his mind. Eventually Harry dropped off to sleep. 

Harry was sitting in the middle of a court room. He could see the jury sitting; they were glaring and jeering at him. The judge entered the stand. Harry couldn’t believe who it was. Captain Janeway was glaring at Harry. He knew he was in deep trouble.  
“My fellow members of the jury. It is time to make a decision about Ensign Harry Kim’s fate. Do you or do you not find Ensign Kim guilty?” boomed Captain Janeway.  
Harry tried to scream his innocence but no sound emerged. How could he be guilty of a crime he did not commit or was even aware he had done? Harry started to recognise who were among the jury, B’Elanna, Chakotay and Tom to name but a few. All of them screaming his guilt. Harry’s heart was racing. What was going to happen to him? In the distance he spotted Neelix. Once again he tried to scream but still nothing came out.  
“Alright members of the jury, I will take your verdict as guilty. Get him!” Screamed Captain Janeway.  
The Jury started to swarm in on Harry, just as they were about to grab Harry he woke up with a start.  
Harry sat bolt upright, he was gasping for breath and covered in cold sweat. He started to shake; the nightmare was over but had left a lasting impression. He looked over at the clock. It was eight o’clock in the morning. He decided to comm Neelix to ask for his breakfast to be bought to him. Harry decided to have a shower. While he showered the nightmare kept flashing through his mind. He kept trying to think of something else but couldn’t shake the images away. He felt a bit better after his shower, he still felt a little rough, but had Neelix’s company and breakfast to look forward to. He got dressed and made his way back into the lounge. The door chimed and Neelix entered. Harry smiled and Neelix wheeled in the trolley with two plates and two glasses of orange juice. He placed them on the table and Harry joined him.   
“Good morning Harry, it’s great to see you, did you have a good night sleep?” Neelix asked.  
Harry looked at Neelix, he weakly smiled and replied with, “no, I had a horrendous nightmare and I woke up in a cold sweat.”  
Neelix looked at Harry concerned. Harry told Neelix all about the nightmare, how he couldn’t speak or scream and who was in the nightmare. Neelix comforted Harry; he told him that if Harry ever needed him, he was always there for him. Harry could feel the same warm fuzzy feeling he had the night before. They both ate and enjoyed their breakfast. Neelix cleared the table and said that he would catch up with Harry later. Harry smiled and watched Neelix leave. He stood for a moment and thought about what Neelix had said to him. He smiled, wandered over to the sofa and sat down. Hmmmmm what am I going to do with myself today? Really should have planned something. Harry thought.  
As the morning went on, Harry was struggling. He decided to do clarinet practice, but even when he played, he was thinking of Neelix. Through the flow of the music Harry would accidentally play the wrong note or would start and then slowly grind to a halt because of his thoughts. Damn it! I never play this badly, never! Harry thought. He tried again but to no success. He placed his clarinet down and placed his head in his hands. He was thinking about Neelix again. I know, I can’t deny my feelings any more. I just wish I could tell him how I feel. Oh Neelix, I really want you here right now. If only I could kiss you, I’d be so happy. Harry thought.  
Harry sat up. He knew what he needed to do. He was lusting for Neelix, he started become aroused. He removed his trousers and underpants. Placed his hand onto his cock and slowly caressed it. Harry began to picture Neelix pleasuring him. Neelix was kneeling in front of him; he was sucking Harry’s cock. Every time he pictured Neelix, lowering himself deeper onto his cock, he rubbed harder and faster.   
“Oh Neelix, mmmmm that feels so good, more! Oh Neelix let me cum in your mouth, please swallow my load!” Harry moaned.  
Harry leaned back and came. He splattered his shirt with his spendings. He sighed; it felt so good and really wanted Neelix to contact him. After a moment Harry’s comm badge beeped.  
“Neelix to Harry,”  
“Harry here, you aright?” asked Harry.  
“I’m good thanks, hope you’re not too bored, did you want me to bring you some lunch?” asked Neelix.  
“Yeah that would be great, are you joining me as well, I could do with some company,” replied Harry.  
“Alright I will bring lunch for both of us and I will see you in a moment, Neelix out,” the comm badge cut out.  
Harry darkly smiled; it was exactly what he wanted. Oooo Harry you crafty guy. Now I think I’d better change my shirt, don’t want to give the game away that easily. Harry thought.  
Harry quickly changed his shirt and made his way back into the lounge to wait for Neelix. He appeared ten minutes later, with the lunch he had promised. He placed it on the table. Before he had a chance to sit down, Harry stood next to him.   
“Are you alright Harry?” Neelix asked.  
Harry smiled and said, “I’m better than alright. Neelix there is something I want to tell you and I will completely understand what ever your response will be. Neelix I love you,” Harry said.  
Neelix looked at Harry. He didn’t speak straight away as he was processing what Harry had said to him. He smiled and replied with “Harry, I have feelings for you to. After dinner last night, that’s when I started to realise I had feelings for you.”  
Harry smiled, he felt so wonderful. He was astounded that Neelix felt the same way as him. Harry wrapped his arms around Neelix, they hugged then kissed. They pulled apart and admired each other for a moment.  
“Oh Harry, you’re so wonderful. Lets enjoy our lunch together,” Neelix sighed.  
Harry and Neelix sat down together. They slowly ate lunch. They were too busy admiring each other and holding hands to eat quickly. Harry couldn’t believe his luck; he didn’t think that the day could turn into a good one after what happened after the previous days events. They finished eating and Neelix placed the plates back on the trolley. He turned towards Harry and said “I have to get back to the kitchen now Harry. It’s going to be so difficult to concentrate but once I’m done I can bring us some dinner and we could always spend the evening together if you like,” Neelix suggested.  
Harry stood up and kissed Neelix. He then murmured, “Sounds good to me. Just think of me lonely and alone while you’re feeding everyone. I’m kidding, I’ll certainly be thinking of you.”  
Neelix smiled, he kissed Harry on the head and left. Harry watched Neelix leave, his head was spinning. He decided to sit down on the sofa; he took a moment to go over everything. Seriously, is this really happening? How am I going to get through the rest of the afternoon, urrrggghhh! Oh well at least I have something to look forward to later. Harry thought.  
Harry was extremely restless throughout the afternoon. He tried to practice his clarinet, but once again he had trouble trying to find his flow in the music, making simple errors. He slammed down his clarinet, stormed off into the bedroom and threw himself on the bed breathing heavily. Damn it Harry, focus. Just remember, later will be so worth it. I know Neelix isn’t here but he will be. Just comm him and find out when he’s coming to put your mind at rest. Harry thought. He smiled and commed Neelix.  
“Harry to Neelix,”  
“Neelix here, how can I help Harry?” Neelix asked.  
“Just checking what time you’re finishing,” Harry enquired.  
“Six O’clock, then I will come for you sweetie, please try to be patient, I promise it’ll be worth it,” Neelix said.  
“Thanks, alright I will be patient, see you later, Harry out,” Harry said.  
Harry sighed; he really wanted Neelix to be with him but knew it was best to wait. He decided to have a shower. While he was showering, he kept thinking about Neelix. He kept pictured Neelix with him in the shower. 

Neelix rubbed his hands over Harry, caressing every part of him. He then kissed him, released himself and ran his tongue slowly down Harry’s chest and stomach stopping just above the pubic area. Neelix kissed the spot that he stopped at. Harry felt a quiver in his cock, Neelix had excited him. Neelix knelt down in front of Harry, he wrapped is hand around his cock and slowly began to rub. Harry softly moaned, he wanted more.  
Harry rubbed himself harder; he could feel himself about to cum. Just as he was about to climax, he was interrupted. Harry jumped as the door chimed; he grabbed a towel, wrapped it round his waist and left the bathroom. Harry called for the person to enter and Neelix appeared. Harry was surprised to see Neelix.  
“I thought you weren’t finishing until six?” Harry asked.  
“Well I managed ask Seven for a favour. She’s covering the kitchen for the rest of the day. Only downside she’s got me running errands for her for the next week. I’ll rephrase that she’s made me her bitch for a week,” grinned Neelix.  
Harry smiled. He knew the extra time would be worth it. He flung his arms around Neelix and passionately kissed him. Their tongues rolled and rubbed together, their lips caressing each other. Harry held Neelix tightly; he didn’t want to let him go. They continued their fiery exchange, until Neelix pulled gently away. He placed his hand onto Harry’s face and admired him for a moment.  
“Oh Harry, you are so gorgeous. Now if you don’t mind, let me remove that towel. I really want to see your full beauty,” Neelix murmured.  
Neelix slowly ran his hands down Harry, feeling every detail of him. As he reached the towel, Neelix placed his hand over Harry’s crotch. He could feel Harry’s arousal. He slowly pulled at the towel and allowed it to drop to the floor fully revealing Harry’s cock. Neelix bit his lip; he had never before seen another man’s cock in the flesh. Looking at Harry’s bought out his own excitement, his trousers started to form a large bulge and his cock was throbbing. Neelix wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and gently stroked it. Harry gasped; Neelix was touching his cock in all the right places, considering he had never had another man even look at his cock, except The Doctor, he felt very comfortable with Neelix touching it.  
Neelix removed his hand and stood up in front of Harry. He quickly removed all of his clothes and allowed Harry to touch him.  
“Neelix, you look amazing. I especially love you naked. Now if you don’t mind I would love for you to join me in bed. I owe you some serious pleasure,” Harry purred.  
Harry grabbed Neelix’s hand and took him to the bedroom. He pulled Neelix on top of him and they hugged. Neelix pulled away and then gently kissed all over Harry’s chest and stomach. Harry could feel himself tingling with excitement. He had never had these feelings before, even with some of the serious relationships he had had. Neelix felt different, he felt special. Neelix slowly moved to the crotch, kissed Harry’s balls and slowly kissed his way from the base of the shaft to the head. Harry’s cock twitched with delight, Neelix was kissing in all of the right places. Neelix lowered his mouth onto the head and began to gently stroke the head with his tongue. Harry softly moaned, he could feel the tingles flowing though his cock. As Neelix quickened the pace, he also started to suck and even started to deep throat his cock. Harry moaned loudly, he was close to cumming. Neelix took another deep suck and Harry came. He let Harry’s cum slide down the back of his throat and didn’t waste a single drop.  
Neelix sat back up, he looked at Harry and gently spoke, “I hope that was alright for you, it’s the first time I have ever done that. Your dick tastes amazing and so does your cum.”  
Harry smiled, stroked Neelix’s face and said “that was amazing. It’s the first time I’ve ever had a guy suck me off but that was amazing, in fact that the best one I’ve ever had, now let me give my guy some pleasure to.”  
Instead of Harry placing himself on his front to pleasure Neelix, he rolled onto his back and slid towards Neelix.  
“I would love it if you fucked my mouth. This was always a favorite of mine especially with my last girlfriend. Please Neelix,” Harry begged.  
Neelix smirked and slid himself off the bed. He stood up at the edge and allowed Harry to slide over and place his head over the edge. He lowered his cock gently into Harry’s mouth and carefully began to thrust. Harry could feel Neelix’s cock becoming harder and more aroused. Neelix thrusted harder and faster, his desire to cum for Harry was strong. Neelix pushed his cock further into Harry’s throat, he could hear Harry moaning. The feeling was so intense. Harry sucked and licked harder, which pushed Neelix over the edge.  
“Harry! Don’t stop! I-I-I’m cumming!” Neelix yelled.  
He came a lot. Harry couldn’t contain all of Neelix’s cum and some of it dribbled down Harry’s mouth. He swallowed every bit in his mouth and used his fingers to wipe up the rest. He sat back up and could see Neelix looking dazed.  
“How was your first suck off with a guy? You tasted absolutely amazing. I definitely want to do that again,” Harry asked.  
Neelix took a moment to regain his composure. He was still trying to come to terms with how amazing Harry made his cock feel. He moved over to Harry and sat down next to him and said “That was amazing, you made me cum so much and super hard. Honestly, I love being sucked off by another guy; it’s no different to being sucked off by a girl. Now come here so I can give my sweetie pie some more sugar.”  
Neelix lay down next to Harry, placed his hands behind his head and leaned into kiss him. As Harry kissed Neelix he thought to himself, I’m such a lucky guy and I can’t believe how amazing Neelix is. For the first time in such a long time I can honestly say that I’m happy, oh Neelix. They exchanged more kisses, then Neelix gently pulled away, he smiled and said “today has been such an amazing day Harry. I now have an amazing partner, who certainly knows how to give amazing pleasure. I would love it if you fucked me from behind, this I’ve done before as when I was with Kes she used to fuck me from behind quite a lot and I used to enjoy that quite a bit. Now I can enjoy some real dick with the guy I love.”  
Harry rolled onto his side and opened the draw next to the bed; he rummaged around and found a small bottle of lube. He placed it on the bed and said to Neelix, “I can’t wait to fuck you from behind, I’m super hard just thinking about it. Now if you would kindly place yourself on you knees, I’ll lube you up.”  
Neelix placed himself onto his hands and knees. Harry took a moment to admire Neelix from behind. He squirted some lube into his hand, placed some of it onto Neelix’s hole and the rest onto his cock. He carefully placed himself into position and gently pushed his cock inside of Neelix. They both moaned together.   
Harry had done anal before but had never received it himself; at least Neelix had had experience. He started slowly; he didn’t want to hurt Neelix.   
“It’s alright Harry you don’t need to be so gentle. I’m used to being fucked in the ass. Please fuck me hard I’m ready for you,” Neelix murmured.  
Harry took note of what Neelix said to him and changed the pace. He was now thrusting harder and faster. He could hear Neelix’s moans and they made him more aroused. He could feel his cock throbbing so hard, the pleasure was intense. Every time Harry thrusted harder he could feel the same wave of pleasure coursing from the top of his cock to his balls. Harry knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and screamed, “Neelix! I’m cumming. I’m going to fill you deep with my cum!”  
Harry groaned as he came. He felt amazing. Neelix had also cum, he came hard onto the sheets and there was a little pool of his spendings. Neelix turned around and flopped next to Harry, he was well spent. Harry lay down and faced him. He felt exhausted, but in a nice way.  
“That was without a doubt the best fuck that I’ve ever had,” Neelix quietly said.  
Harry smiled; he had a warm feeling inside when Neelix said that to him.  
“Well you said you wanted me to fuck you hard so I did, I knew I had to deliver so I did. You made my dick feel amazing. Honestly Neelix you’re amazing. Yesterday started off shit and now today has ended amazingly. Thanks Neelix, I’m proud to be your boyfriend. You know what would make my night complete?” Harry asked.  
“What would that be?”  
“If you would stay for dinner and the night with me. My day would be complete. I’m sure if you ask Seven, she could bring us up some dinner,” requested Harry.  
Neelix smiled, it sounded like a perfect plan. He grabbed his comm badge from the side and spoke to Seven requesting dinner. While they waited they snuggled up to each other. What an interesting couple of days. The best bit about everything is now I have someone who I dearly love and cherish. Harry, you’ve done it again, you lucky guy. Now I shall cuddle with Neelix until dinner arrives and then we shall spend the rest of the night together. Harry thought. It was the perfect end to his confinement, knowing that he was going to start a new chapter in his life, with his very special man Neelix.


End file.
